


A Trashy Fantasy

by Quality_Mom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Babies, M/M, Mpreg, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quality_Mom/pseuds/Quality_Mom
Summary: A bored Thomas Jefferson comes home one day after a boring day of work to an exciting surprise.





	A Trashy Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this exists.

It was a quiet day. His job was slow and his coworker, Hamilton, was sick. So of course, he had no one to talk to because James Madison was also sick, as per usual. Thomas Jefferson finally got off of his job and he walked to his car. Once he opened the door he got a call and when he read the caller ID he quickly answered. "Yes? What is it sweetheart?" He said.

"Thomas." The one he loved responded.

"Yes my love? What is it?" 

"I-I'm pregnant." He stuttered out. Everything stopped for Thomas. That was what had explained him being so sick recently. What would he do? How would he provide?! He'd have to get a bigger house to accommodate for them. Maybe one day he'd be able to propose. Maybe they'd be able to have even more children.  
"Thomas?" The voice on the other side responded. He had forgotten to answer!

"I think that you being pregnant is wonderful sweetie. I'm coming home immediately." Thomas responded before sharing goodbyes, hanging up, and driving home. Once there he opened the door to see him. The most beautiful existing creature in the entire world. He made eye contact with his literal trashcan boyfriend's who was fretting over the test in front of him. 

"Hello Thomas." He quietly spoke.

"Babe you look beautiful." Thomas replied as he walked up to his and wrapped his arms around the one he was madly in love with before kissing his lid.

"I don't know if I want it."

"It's your choice. It doesn't matter if you keep it or get rid of it I will still love you."

"Oh Thomas!" They then made out and eventually had 700 trashcan children who each had frizzy hair and trashcan bodies. They were all named Ronald McDonald and they lived in a mansion. 

The End.


End file.
